Miko and the Musketeers
by 1Whitedragon
Summary: They heard of Buckingham's plan and went off to Japan to fine the idem known as Shikon Jewel before he dose. But half way there they fine a young girl floating in the sea and found out that she was the guardian of the Jewel. Buckingham is after her and the Jewel and will not stop until he has her. Magic, sword fighting, little romance, new friends and new Adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own**

A month after the musketeers had returned the queens' necklace and stopped the Cardinals plans to bring war with England…

D'Artagan kept a look out in the sky and the water as they flew in the newly made airship. They had heard that the Duke of Buckingham was heading to a foreign land in the east called Japan. Something about a powerful jewel with powers that he could use for his army. Their king had order them to stop him and fine the item first before the duke does. Athos and his friends hoped that this rumor of the item was not true because who knows what the Cardinal will do with it if he got his hands on it.

Sunrise has approached and D'Artagan was about to switch position with Porthos until he notice something below was floating in the water. When the fog cleared he saw that it was a person. A woman from what he could see was floating on a wooden door.

"Athos! Low the ship down!" He shouted and went to tie a rope to the rail.

"What's your hurry?" Porthos asked

"There's a girl in the water! We have to save her!" D'Artagan shouted

He grabbed the rope, made sure that it was tight and then jumped off the airship.

"D'Artagan!" The three musketeer shouted, running towards the rail.

"That boy is foolish sometimes." Athos said

The rope was tugged twice as the signal to pull the boy up and they did. As they pulled they noticed that it wasn't as heavy as it should be with two people. D'Artagan finally reached the top along with a small young foreign woman in his arms. As he laid her down and they all got a good look at her. She was definitely from the eastern lands, looked to be in her mid-twenties, about an inch shorter than D'Artagan, had long raven black hair, and was wearing the strangest clothes that they have seen in red and white. Strange because it was unseen and unheard of seeing a woman in pants. But one thing that they all agreed with is that she was a beauty.

"Where did she come from?" D'Artagan asked

"We didn't see any signs of a sinking ships nearby." Porthos said

Aramis was still looking at the woman before him. Not just because of her beauty but because he sense something holy about her. He may be out of the priesthood but his senses were still good. He had heard about people like her. That they had holy powers to heal the sick and destroy evil. He also sensed something else more powerful in her grasp. He looked around her person and notice that her left hand was clutching something tight to her chest. Around her neck he could see a string and a few beads, believing what she was holding was some kind of necklace. He went to open her hand but that woke her up. With quick reflexives she quickly took his sword and held to his neck. Everyone froze. They were shocked by the sudden surprise that it gave the woman enough time to kick Aramis away from her. She stood up and backed away from them with his sword still in her hand. Then she started shouting in a strange language that they didn't understand.

"Brave one isn't she." Porthos said with smirked, liking the girls' courage.

"We mean you no harm miss." D'Artagan said with his hands up.

"Your British men aren't you! You work for that mad man Duke something!" She shouted in English.

"Should we be insulted that she thinks we work for Buckingham?" Porthos asked

"At least she speaks and understands English." Aramis whispered as he got up

"My name is Athos." Athos said trying not to scare the girl. "And this is Aramis, Porthos and D'Artagan. We hold no connections to Duke Buckingham. Only enemies to him. And by the way…we're French. Musketeers, loyal guards to our king."

She looked at them for a while, taking in what they just told her. From his aura she could tell that he wasn't lying so she lower the sword down but still held a tight grip on it just in case.

"I am Kagome Higurashi, Head Priestess of Lord Sesshomaru. Lord of the West of Japan." She said "And guardian of the Shikon Jewel."

She let go of her necklace and reveal the item to them. It looked like a pearl and was glowing pink. The power was so great that all of them were starting to feel it. The three musketeers cursed themselves, for they have found the item that they were meant to fine and it was real. This was bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own**

After getting acquainted with one another they brought Kagome inside with some spare clothes to change in and food to eat.

"How is it that Buckingham came to know about the jewel?" D'Artagan asked

"A dark priestess name Tsubaki told him about it. She was banished from our lands when she assassinated out late Lord and my older sister Kikyo." Kagome explained "She promised Buckingham a weapon that our late Lord was creating secretly but never fully made. When she gave it to him he double crossed her and killed her. Some other woman told him about the jewels powers and he kept if for himself."

"You think it was Lady De Winter?" Aramis asked Athos

"If she is still alive than yes." Athos said "How did you get the jewel back?"

"I snuck on their airship and took it from him in his sleep. But…it turns out that he is a light sleeper." She said

She was imprisoned for two days on the airship. It had seem that Buckingham had taken a liking to her and tried to seduce her the second night but failed and she ended up escaping along with the jewel in her possession. She fought off the guards and luckily there were other airships close by his and jumped onto them one by one, taking them down. That's how she ended up floating on a door and luckily that it was foggy that night and the tide was strong.

"You didn't get the plans for the weapons though?" Porthos asked

"Sorry, I tried but it was locked away somewhere in the dukes sleeping quarters and I had guards on my tail." She said sarcastically

"I still don't see how that thing is so powerful." Porthos said

"It's best that you don't know." She said as she tucked the jewel in her blouse. "Buckingham is still looking for me. Is there anywhere I can stay safe?"

"I would suggest our homeland but…the king had order us to take the jewel too. Well…more like the Cardinal who persuaded the king to order us to." Athos said

He saw the worry look in her eyes and had to say something quick before she attacks them again or something.

"But I can tell that that thing is dangerous to be in the hands of men. We'll have to find a way to convince the king that and then we'll see where we go from there." He said

He got up and walked over to the helm.

"Maybe I could help. I have a way in convincing people." Kagome suggested as she walked beside him

"Let's see how you can handle him when the Cardinal is around." Athos said as he turned the ship around with a small smile. "You think you can manage?"

Kagome nod with a smile and they both turn to their heading. The two stayed near the deck, close to each other and completely forgotten that they were not alone.

"That's the first real smile I've seen Athos make in a long time." Porthos said

"This could be interesting." Aramis smiled

It seems that Athos had heard them and gave them a glare, which they laughed at and went to their post.

"So how long will it take to get to France?" She asked

"A couple of days or so. Hopefully Buckingham is still delayed." Athos said

"When we do get there and somehow convince the king, will I be safe there?" She asked

"To tell you the truth I'm not sure. France is still in war right now and Buckingham has been trying to go to war with us for years. A prisoner of war might give him a reason to." Athos said

"Then I won't stay." She said "I've seen too many wars in the past before. I won't let people suffer because of me again."

"You've been through this before?" He asked in surprise

"A past that I am not ready to speak of yet." She said looking at him in the eye, showing him the pain and sorrow that she held deep within her. "Is there anywhere that is safe?"

"We can take her to the Pope. With her title and what she carries, he may be able to help protect her." Aramis said walking over to them. "With his conceal no one can touch her. Not even Buckingham or the Cardinal are dumb enough to go up against the Popes orders."

"So are we going to Rome first?" D'Artagan asked

"We aren't quit welcome in Rome, Aramis. It will be a challenge." Athos said

"Where aren't we welcome at these days?" Aramis smiled

"To Rome it is then." Athos said "But we'll have to do it on foot. We can't go there on this. Too big of a target."

"Alright, I hear the women there are very feisty." Porthos laughed

.

.

.

Hours away from Athos team…

"Any signs of her?" Bucking ham asking in a command tone.

"No sir, not yet." A guard said

"Well search harder! I want her and that jewel found!" He slammed his hands on his desk, scaring everyone.

"Yes sir." The guard nodded and left the room.

"Well, I've never seen you this mad before." Winter smirked "Why are you still after the girl and jewel? You have the ultimate weapon."

"Don't you have somewhere to be right now." Buckingham gritted his teeth. "Get out."

Winter raised a brow in shock but left, saying nothing. When she left Buckingham finally calmed down but he couldn't help but agree with her. He never felt this way for any women before. He used women for his own pleasure and needs. None had ever said no to him.

'But she did.' He thought

Is that why he was attracted to her. When she fought him it turned on and liked it. Not only that but she was a vision of beauty. More beautiful than Lady De Winter. The way she fought his guards off with just her bare hands and the way she handle them with a sword. She was every mans' vision.

He looked back at the door, listening to her footsteps walking away from his office. He opened his bottom left drawer and took out a long red ribbon. It belonged to the priestess herself. It fell out of her hair when he caught her that night. He wrapped it in a ball and started to inhale her scent from it. Jasmine and cherry blossoms with a hint of rain. He was in heaven from the smell of her.

"You will be mine, little priestess. You will be mine and no one else's." He said with a smirked


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own**

When time has passed, the great musketeers were quite fond of the Priestess. She was defiantly not like any woman they have ever met. She was like Milady but not like her in a good way. She is highly skilled in weapons and hand to hand combat but she was also a trustworthy and caring person. This had captured the heart of all four men. Artism found himself more attracted to her than the others. Even though at first he was routing for his old friend to finally fine love but lately he found himself having feelings for the priestess. He didn't know what to do.

"Athos told me you were in the priest hood before you join the Musketeers. Why did you give it up?" She asked

She stood by him watching the horizon at the edge of the ship.

"I realize that man a of god and a man of the cloth aren't always the same thing." He smiled down at her.

She smiled and nodded back and that smile touched his heart deeply.

"It must be nice. To travel the world and see new people." She said "This is actually my first time away from home. My Lord sometimes coddles me and doesn't let me out of the kingdom without an escort. My sister and I always imagine what other lands are like and what we would do if we ever got the to go there."

"I'm sure your sister Kikyo would be proud of you for living both of yours dream now." He said

She smiled again and started to touch the Shikon Jewel.

"If you don't mind me asking milady how did such a thing like that exists?" He asked

"Well believe it or not, the story began a thousand years ago. In Japan there was a very beautiful and very powerful Priestess name Lady Midoriko. Everyone feared and respected her. One day a man appeared and it turned out that he loved her and wanted to marry her. When she refused him it turned out that the man was possessed by many different demons that wanted to kill her." She started "For seven days and nights she had battle and defeated the demons but there was one that was stronger than the others. Midoriko was getting tired from the fighting and didn't have enough strength to go on. So when the demon was about to kill her she casted a sealing spell with her soul and the demons. When the spell was complete a Jewel that was the size of a marble burst out from her chest. Legend say that both Midoriko soul and the souls of the demons she slayed are trapped in the jewel, never resting in peace and fighting over and over with no end. Because of their powers the jewel is able give powers to those that possess it and grant wishes. But the wishes always go sour if it's a selfish wish and can taint your soul badly that the jewel can control you itself."

"So how are you able to carry it?" He asked warily

He could feel the power of the jewel calling to him but somehow he is able to control himself.

"My soul is pure. As long it is pure than it can't control me and I can purified the jewel when it needs to be." She explained

He nodded and looked back at the sea. If that jewel could draw in the darkness from within than they better pray at the Cardinal or Buckingham doesn't get their hands on it, for it will be bring chaos to not only France but the world itself.


End file.
